Demigods and mutants
by ArtemisApollo97
Summary: This is Percy Jackson and co meet my story. This is version 2.0 seeing as the last one failed. Worlds, lives and dimensions collide! From the dimension of Percy Jackson to the crazy dimension of mutant. Basically, I suck at summaries, but please read and review!
1. Greetings from another dimension

**This is Percy Jackson and co meets my story. Might not be overly interesting 'cos the last one flopped. But if you could read and review I'd be really grateful. **

**Some of the creatures on here are Lizardians. I'll do my best to describe them, but I do have pictures up on Deviantart if anyone wants to see them. Just PM me and I'll give you my Deviantart name. **

**I do not own Percy Jackson- unfortunately- but Louisa is my OC. I do own my story, obviously, which is untitled at the moment. **

"Get off!" Louisa struggled against her brother, Annabeth and Leo's combined weight. Of course, after the strange bright blue light she had to end up at the bottom of the pile. "I said off!"

"Dude! Michael, what'd ya do?"

"I don't know, Alfie. Don't start!"

"I'm tellin' Mom!"

"No, don't- Alfie!"

"I got him!" There was dull thud followed by laughs and the sounds of a play fight.

The demigods sat up. They were in some strange house. It had four levels and was strangely circular, as if it wasn't a house. The brick pillars were dark red, the floors dusty brown. The lake in the middle was a figure-of-8-shape with a wooden bridge with reinforced plastic panels in the sides with strange symbols in the middle and around the edges. There was a 50 inch flat screen TV on the wall to their left, with three four seater black leather sofas around it, with a dark oak coffee table in the centre. To the right was a huge wide rectangle table, which could seat three on the ends and eight on the sides. There were no windows.

"What is this place?" Leo asked. The twins shrugged. Percy looked at Annabeth and saw that she was taking in every detail of the architecture. "Dude, what are those?"

Wrestling on the floor and the source of the play fight sounds were two strange creatures. It was hard to tell what they were as they rolled about the floor, but they were green, one a darker shade of green than the other. The one with the darker skin was clearly a boy, his dark brown hair streaked with raven short and windswept. The girl he was wrestling with was of some relation, her hair the same dark brown as most of his. They weren't human at all, more lizard or salamander like with smooth skin and tails. They were dressed in human clothes though- the girl was in simple jeans, not skinny and a hooded jacket, the zip done up to her chin. The boy wore a hooded sweatshirt, black with red sleeves and a red hood. He wore black tracksuit bottoms that were similar to Louisa's. Their feet were foot shape, but they didn't have toes. **(Look at pictures on Deviantart- PM about those).**

"Oh, will you two stop it!?" Out of one of the rooms on the ground floor, an older female version of the two creatures stormed out. She wore similar tracksuit bottoms to the boy creature, but a dark blue instead of black. Her T-shirt was of Hollywood Undead- Percy noticed Louisa instantly approved the strange creature.

The new creature noticed them, her brown-green eyes widening in surprise. Then they narrowed in suspicion. She looked round at a guy the demigods hadn't noticed before, her dark brown hair streaked with auburn swinging over her shoulder. "Michael…" She warned.

"It was an accident, Vi, honest. Alfie wouldn't leave the tech alone and I tried to stop him, but you know what he's like…" Vi looked over her shoulder at the two children still rolling about on the floor.

"Alright, who are they?" She nodded at the demigods. Michael shrugged. "You haven't asked them?" He shook his head, smiling sheepishly. "Do I have to do everything myself?" Vi grumbled.

She moved towards the demigods. Leo saw a friendly gleam in her multi-coloured eyes.

With the universal friendly gesture of offering her hand, Vi properly introduced herself. "Violet." She smiled. "Who are you?" Louisa shook Violet's hand warmly.

"I'm Louisa 'n' I love ya shirt." Violet looked down at her T-shirt and grinned.

"Alfie got it for me." Violet motioned at the pair on the floor, who had retreated into a feeble poking war and giggles. "Are you two related?" She pointed at Louisa and Percy. Leo noticed that Violet had two fingers and a thumb on each hand.

"Twins." They said together, grinning cheekily.

"Cool. I'm a quadruplet."

"A what?" Leo asked smartly. Annabeth sighed.

"Like twins, but four of them instead of two." Leo winced.

"I feel sorry for your mom." He said. Violet grinned.

"I'm the youngest of a big family."

"Very big family." The boy creature piped up.

"Alfie, shut up."

"Sorry, Mom." Alfie fell silent and continued to poke his friend.

"I'm Annabeth, this is Leo and he's Percy."

"Nice to meet you all."

"How did we get here?" Annabeth asked. Violet shrugged, turning to look at Michael.

Michael was in his late thirties, early forties, but he was in good shape with clever blue eyes that took in every detail of the demigods. He had salt and pepper hair, reminding Percy of Paul and of home. Michael was dressed in smart casual clothes- a crisp, white shirt, the top button not done up. He wore blue jeans that were smeared with machine oil- that got Leo's attention. Michael's white trainers were pristine, which seemed a bit odd.

"Vi, I told you. Alfie was on the loose again."

"As he often is." Violet sighed. "Alfie and Daisy, here now." The two on the floor grumbled, giving each other last, defiant pokes.

Alfie stopped at Violet's right and Daisy on her left.

"Are they siblings?" Annabeth asked.

"Cousins. Kind of. But they grew up together, so… adopted siblings." Violet settled with.

Alfie stuck his hand out.

"I'm Pita." He grinned.

"No, I'm Pita!" Louisa argued. Alfie seemed a bit taken aback.

"Pita?" Percy asked, as clueless as ever.

"Pain in the ass." Alfie and Louisa translated together. Alfie blinked at her, his deep brown eyes innocent and confused. He smiled weakly.

"Take it easy on him, he just got back." Violet ran a hand through Alfie's hair, a sad look overtaking her eyes momentarily.

"Daisy," Daisy said, holding her hand out. Annabeth shook it warmly. "I'm just the medic-in-training."

"A good medic in training." A new voice. Another lizard/salamander creature exited from a different room on the ground floor. Daisy grinned at him. They had the same, jade green skin that radiated with health and happiness. They also had the same hazel eyes, but his hair was a dark brown, so dark it was almost black. He wore a plain, dark purple T-shirt and flannel jogging bottoms.

The newcomer noticed the demigods and studied them curiously.

"New friends. Michael's fault." Violet said simply.

"Was not!" Michael protested. Violet smirked at him, folding her arms stubbornly. "I'm going off you." He turned and started to walk off.

"You've been goin' off Mom since ya meet her when she was fourteen!" Alfie called after him.

"Alfie, shut up!"

"Make me!" Alfie challenged good humouredly. Michael didn't reply to that, closing the door to a third room on the ground floor.

"Why's everythin' on the ground floor?" Louisa asked.

"Important rooms, like the infirmary and Michael's office, are on the ground floor. Most bedrooms are on the other floors. I'll give ya all a tour later." Alfie stepped forward and threw his arms out as if to grace the heavens, reminding the twins of Leo's performance from the other week.

"You have some explaining to do." He pointed accusingly at them. Violet grabbed Alfie by the shoulders and steered him around.

"Go and find Jo." She told him. "Daisy, keep an eye on him please." Daisy nodded and followed her cousin, tucking her arm through his.

"One quick question first." Louisa spoke up.

"Shoot." Violet grinned.

"What _are_ you?" Violet laughed as if she had been expecting this question.

"Well, short term, mutants. Fancy term, Lizardians."

"Mutants?"

"No, we don't go around destroying cities and stuff. We're the good mutants."

"So bad mutants go around destroyin' cities 'n' stuff?"

"Yup and it's our job to stop them. Now talk. Or I'll call Alfie back. He's in the most annoying mood possible today." Leo smirked.

"I can so challenge that."

**I know this chapter was mostly introduction and there will be a few throughout the story 'cos there are a lot of characters. But please carry on reading it, 'cos I've got some good ideas (well I think they're good ideas, but hey). **

**So what'd you think? Love it, hate it, wanna throw a nuke at it? What? Please tell me! **


	2. Prank

Leo and Michael got on like a house on fire. Michael was fascinated by the knowledge Leo had memorized from Archimedes' scrolls. Leo was intrigued by the _basic_ mutant technology Michael had lying around his office. There was a wristband that allowed the wearer to naturally and fluently speak in any language they heard or knew. There were handheld scanners/PDAs that gave a ton of information about whoever was scanned by judging their appearance and scanning their genetics and it was all saved on the endless memory space of the PDA. It also reminded Michael when birthdays were on the way.

There was so much to look at; Leo didn't know where to start.

* * *

Louisa and Percy had stuck with Violet throughout the tour. They had lost Annabeth to the immense library on the second floor.

"And this is the weapons room. No touching, _Lou_."

"Wait, what?" Violet grinned mischievously. "Did you- ya read my mind, didn't you?" Violet nodded. Louisa's expression faded into awe. "That was a complete guess- you can read minds?" Violet nodded again, smiling. "Sweet. What's Percy thinkin'?" Violet didn't even look at Percy, but her eyes glinted devilishly.

"He's thinking of running you through with one of those swords." She nodded in the direction of a wide range of long and short swords arranged on hooks on the wall.

Louisa glared at her brother. Percy smiled sheepishly. "Now he wants one of those shields." Violet pointed. On the floor and the wall were stacks of various shields- round, oval, curved and many more.

"Good choice, bro."

"Alfie, get back here!"

"I said I was sorry!"

"Oh, again?" Violet grumbled and moved around the twins. The Poseidon children followed eagerly.

A new Lizardian creature was chasing Alfie around the ground floor. She was roughly the same age as Alfie, with scarlet hair, sapphire blue eyes and a light, soft shade of green skin. She wore skinny jeans and a dark blue T-shirt that looked like Alfie's.

Violet fearlessly jumped down from the second floor, leaving the twins to hurry down the nearby stairs. "Jo, what'd he do this time?" Jo didn't answer, too busy chasing Alfie. Violet sighed and took one step forward. Alfie suddenly changed direction and scrambled up one of the large pillars supporting the mutants' home.

Jo stumbled to a stop as Alfie disappeared on the top floor.

"So that's how you get up there." Percy mused.

"That's how Alfie gets up there." Violet corrected. "Alfie!"

"Yeah?" He looked over the edge, his expression innocent.

"What did you do?" Alfie grinned sheepishly, noticing Jo's glare trained on him. He resided back onto the fourth floor. "Jo, what'd he do?"

"Look." Jo led Violet into a room on the ground floor. It was a bedroom with three beds, one against the wall with a black duvet with a red silhouette of a wolf on. The other two were red with white spots.

Jo pointed at the wall about the bed with the wolf duvet. Clearly graffiti, spray paint, in big lime green letters were 'Alfie is king'.

Violet sighed and hid her face in her hands.

The twins looked at each other.

"Vi, we can help. Well, know someone who can…" Violet looked at them over her fingers. The twins smiled devilishly.

"Shoot." She told them. The twins turned and fetched Chief Prankster himself… Leo Valdez.

* * *

The mutants' home had gone quiet.

Alfie didn't like quiet.

He didn't trust quiet.

Quiet bought those images back…

Alfie shook his head and looked over the edge in search of his mother, cousin, girlfriend or new friends.

No-one.

"Guys?" He called. Silence. "Guys, not funny." The silence dragged. Alfie studied his home carefully, his eyes falling on the closed door of a room on the third floor. He balanced himself in the hand- and foot-holes in the pillar and clambered down to the third floor.

He knocked on the door, feeling as if he were being watched.

"Come in, Alfie." Alfie pushed the door open and walked in.

His adoptive Nan sat in the comfy chintz arm chair, reading a large, leather bound book. "What's the matter, Alfie?"

"Um…" Alfie momentarily forgot why he had wanted to see Mother Lizard.

Mother Lizard was the oldest good Lizardian Alfie knew. She had raven hair with silver streaks and warm brown eyes. She had adopted Violet when Violet was fourteen, not much younger than Alfie now. Mother Lizard was often seen in a pastel coloured Greek style chiton and comfortable jeans.

"Alfie?"

"Oh, um… well, these new guys appeared outta nowhere 'n' Mom's makin' friends with them, which is nice…" Alfie trailed off, trying to remember the next bit. The flash of a dark underwater scene and dozens of tangling plants flared across his vision and he shook his head. "I painted on the wall 'n' Jo was gonna kill me. Now they've all gone quiet."

"Ah, I see." Mother Lizard closed her book and got to her feet, setting the book gently down on a nearby desk. "I take it you want some help?" Alfie nodded. Mother Lizard smiled warmly at him. Alfie managed to return the smile half-heartedly, but another flashback occurred. "Are you alright, Alfie?"

"Fine." Alfie grinned. Mother Lizard studied him sceptically as she closed the door to her room behind her.

"You're as mischievous as your mother was."

"_Was_? I take offense to that, M.L." Violet walked towards them as if nothing was wrong.

"Do you have some new friends, Violet?"

"New friends?" Violet shrugged. "Nope." Mother Lizard looked at Alfie, her expression kind, but her eyes worried.

"Honest, there were some new kids."

"I would know about new kids, Alfie." Violet told him evenly.

"But, but… I painted on the wall 'n' Jo went physco 'n' then ya all disappeared."

"Well, you did paint on the wall. Jo's trying to get it off, even though I told her you should do it…" Violet trailed off.

"But… oh fine." Alfie moved to the pillar and climbed down to the bottom floor. Jo was indeed trying to magically remove Alfie's graffiti. "Yo Jo Jo-Jo." He said, making her jump.

"You!" She pointed accusingly at him, storming towards him. Alfie smiled sheepishly. "Get in here and clean this up!" She grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him into the room.

"But it's permanent. What'd ya want me ta do?"

"Get rid of it somehow." Jo retorted, sitting sulkily on her bed, her arms folded. Alfie went and sat next to her, putting his arm around her. She tried to turn away from him, but Alfie's fingers closed around her wrist. "What's it gonna take for you to get off and fix that?" She nodded in the direction of Alfie's artwork.

Alfie thought for a minute.

"Bacon sandwich." He decided.

"I am _not_ doing anything nice for you." Alfie saw that as his cue to switch on the innocent, puppy dog eyes. "Don't you _dare_ try that look with me." Alfie didn't change his expression, staring at Jo.

After a few minutes, her will crumbled. "Alright, _alright_. Come on."

"Ssh, they're coming!" Leo hissed. This wasn't one of his best pranks, but it was all that he could come up with in the heat of the moment. The Poseidon twins were obviously manning the sink, buckets and giant pans all over the floor. Annabeth had used the fish wire from Leo's tool belt to set a tripwire that was guaranteed to trip someone up. Jo knew where it was, but they hoped that she remembered and didn't fall into the prank instead.

Leo had the job of controlling the lights. He had made it as dark as possible in the kitchen and the surrounding house. It was almost pitch-black, yet Jo had warned them Alfie worked better in the darkness, which none of them had understood.

The tripwire didn't just trip people up- it also dropped water bombs filled with flour in large clumps from the ceiling.

"Oh, wait there. I'm gonna ask Daisy if she wants something to eat."

"Jo?"

"Mm?"

"Why's it all dark?"

"Power cut?" Jo suggested.

"I thought Michael set the fuse box thingy ta never cut out."

"I don't know, Alfie. Strange things happen."

"Yeah, like random kids appearin' outta nowhere."

"What kids?" Jo asked. Alfie sighed irritably, but didn't answer. From her hiding spot, Annabeth saw Jo rolling her eyes. "Alright, Alfie. Stay."

"I ain't a dog."

"No, you're a wolf. It's close enough." Alfie stuck his tongue out at her, narrowing his eyes. Jo mimicked and left. Leo flicked the video camera on; making sure it was set on night vision.

Alfie stepped into the kitchen. He didn't trigger the tripwire with his feet, but with his tail. He was distracted because he had stepped in a pan of water, stepped back to regain balance and snapped the tripwire. Flour bombs rained down, many colliding with him. Alfie tried to move forward, away from the attack from above, but more flour bombs fell and he tripped in the buckets and pans of water, flooding the floor.

He ended up at the other end of the kitchen, completely clueless, covered in flour and soaked. The lights flared on and he saw the random kids laughing. His cheeks burnt, but he managed to glare at them.

Jo and Daisy walked in at the moment. Seeing the state of Alfie, they burst out laughing.

"Told ya those kids were real." He mumbled, brushing flour off of him. The laughs were starting to quieten. Alfie looked round at them all, his eyes falling on the elfish boy with curly hair. "You did this." The boy nodded, grinning cockily. "Bitch…" Alfie muttered. The twins snickered, close enough to Alfie to hear what he had said.

"You're not hurt are you, Alfie?"

"Just ma pride." He replied miserably. Jo and Daisy gave soft laughs. Alfie looked down at himself, a sly smile playing on his lips. He looked up at them all, holding his arms out. "Anyone want a hug?"

**See the little box below this? Yeah, can you fill that in please and leave me one of those thingies called reviews? That'd be great, thanks :D **


	3. Damian

Hotdogs from another dimension were great. _But they ain't as good as the ones at home,_ Louisa thought, finishing her third hotdog.

"Alfie, come here!" The demigods looked round and saw that Alfie had acquired a skateboard and was skating away from Jo and Daisy.

"Alfie!" Daisy called. He looked back, eyes shining cheekily. He turned to face the front in time to clear the sofa, his skateboard glued to his feet.

"Dude…" The Poseidon twins said wistfully. Annabeth and Leo smiled.

Violet looked up from studying a scroll that had been laid flat at the other end of the table to the demigods. Annabeth suspected it was a map of some sort. Michael didn't look round, moving his pencil over the paper and scribbling some notes.

Violet grabbed a nearby weapon- a plate- and threw it like a Frisbee.

The plate slammed under the front wheels of the skateboard, somehow remaining in one piece. It pitched forward and Alfie went flying. He crashed into someone who had just appeared in the mutants' home.

Violet, Jo, Daisy and the demigods crowded around them, laughing and smiling.

"Is that my home-coming gift?" The newcomer asked, looking up at Violet. He pushed Alfie off of him and Violet pulled him to his feet. The newcomer was also Lizardian, with dark brown hair that lay flat and hazel eyes. He was muscular, the long sleeves of his white T-shirt almost straining on his arms and chest. He wasn't overly muscular, like a bouncer, but he wasn't scrawny either. He had mildly broad shoulders with a fairly broad chest. His green skin was a similar shade to Alfie.

The Lizardian, who seemed about Violet's age, dusted himself down. Jo and Daisy helped Alfie to his feet.

"Are you hurt?" Daisy asked him.

"Again, just my pride."

"It's amazing you have any pride left." Jo smiled at him. Alfie returned it with a cocky grin. Then he winced, looking at his right hand.

"My pride 'n' my wrist." He corrected. He looked at his mother, a controlled temper in his eyes but he wore a humoured smirk. "You're horrible." Violet waved away the accusation, smiling.

"You'll be fine." She looked back at her Lizardian friend. "You were supposed to be back last week."

"Sorry. Jordan liked detours." He smiled. "Bloody dragons."

"Bloody dragons?" Violet repeated, mocking a hurt tone. She landed a solid punch in his chest, making him stagger back. "It's not our fault we're easily distracted." Damian's look was disbelievingly. Violet folded her arms and hunched her shoulders sulkily. "Do you really expect us to stay focused with only two of us against the world?"

"Fair point." Her friend admitted.

"What do you mean by dragons?" Annabeth asked.

"Big winged creatures that breathe fire." Alfie replied instantly. Annabeth fixed him with a death stare, which made the twins laugh, as if they were saying 'You are so dead later, mate'.

Surprising them all, Alfie returned the glare, his eyes hardening unnaturally fast, more intimidating and threatening than any glare any of them had ever seen.

"I'll explain later. Girls, can you get Trouble something to eat?" Violet easily and cleverly cut through the tense air. "You know what he's like when he's hungry." She looked at her son. "You, behave." Alfie lowered his gaze and looked at the floor. Violet sighed and reached over, running a hand through Alfie's hair. "Get something to eat and we'll talk later, yeah?" Alfie nodded and let the two girls either side of him lead him away. "Anyway," Violet said, clapping her hands as if to wrap things up, "Say 'hi' to the newbies."

Violet's friend looked at the demigods, a kind smiling playing in his eyes and on his lips.

"Hi." He held his hand out. "Damian." The demigods shook it in turn, introducing themselves. "You're not from around here, are you?" Damian grinned.

"We're from another dimension." Leo said casually, fiddling with some wires and a complicated piece of technology- a motherboard or something like that. Damian blinked at him. Leo grinned cheekily, suddenly looking more like an elf.

"Um, it's Alfie's fault, accordin' ta that Michael dude." Louisa said. Michael looked round at the mention of his name. Louisa and Percy saluted cheekily and improperly.

"Are you Alfie's dad?" Leo asked suddenly, catching them all off guard.

Damian's eyes instantly gained a guarded look, but his expression remained kind.

"No."

"No? But he looks so much like you!"

"Leo…" Annabeth warned. Leo looked at her, knowing he was busted. "Shut up."

"Couldn't have said it better meself, Annabeth." Louisa grinned. She too had noticed the similarities between Damian and Alfie, starting to doubt Alfie's heritage and Damian's denial of being Alfie's father. Louisa looked at Leo, mildly surprised to see he was watching her, his eyes glassy, indicating that he was daydreaming. He wore a content smile, which raised Louisa's guard and suspicion. She glared at him and his eyes came into focus. He looked away, his cheeks tinging pink. She nearly asked what he had been thinking, but then decided against it. Two reasons- one, Percy was watching them both curiously while Annabeth wore a knowing look. Two, Leo was unpredictable and Louisa wasn't sure she could trust Leo's thoughts.


	4. A bit more on Alfie

**Let's just say the demigods have been in the new dimension for two days, sleeping in a room on the second floor, just in case I've forgotten to mention it at some point.**

Annabeth noticed something. Damian looked at Violet the same way Leo looked at Louisa. Louisa, being Louisa, hadn't really noticed Leo's loving and sometimes lingering stares, but Annabeth had and she was sure Percy had too on several occasions. Violet, unlike Louisa, noticed Damian's looks. It didn't take being a child of Aphrodite to realise the attraction was strong between Damian and Violet, but there seemed to be a set of problems. Damian was most likely being a typical male, hiding his feelings, despite remaining at Violet's side throughout most of the remainder of the day. Violet had some sort of problem, but Annabeth couldn't tell what.

After spending the day with Alfie, Jo and Daisy, the demigods were exhausted but in high spirits. They had sparred with each other, although without weapons- according to Jo and Daisy, Alfie wasn't allowed even though he knew how to fight with a wide range of weapons. Alfie managed to take Louisa down, but she settled the score in the next round. They also learnt how to make and conceal new traps and pranks from Alfie. Jo managed to teach Louisa how to make a delicious apple pie without setting fire to something. Alfie taught Percy and Louisa a few new skateboarding skills, which was entertaining to watch and even better with the large bowl of sweet popcorn Daisy had made.

Annabeth had also noticed the sparks flying between Alfie and Jo, but they were open with their feelings, having started dating nearly three years ago. Alfie had been fifteen a week ago and Jo's birthday was in another two months or less.

Alfie followed Jo almost everywhere unless his attention had been highly diverted. Jo didn't seem to mind, always shining a smile at him. Alfie would often hug her randomly too, saying she was now 'kidnapped' and that there was a high ransom of bacon sandwiches and chocolate cake.

It was later that night that the demigods discovered another side to Alfie.

They had been having a pillow fight when someone hurried past their door. Leo had ventured outside in time to see Damian jumping from their floor to the ground floor- a good fifteen feet drop. A faint yelling could be heard from somewhere on the ground floor.

"Leo, what's goin' on?" Louisa asked, ignoring the pillow fight Percy and Annabeth kept up behind her.

"I don't know. Should we check it out?" Louisa looked over her shoulder as Annabeth tackled Percy and they both fell to the ground.

"Oy! Flirt later, alright? Somethin's goin' on downstairs." Annabeth was on her feet first, Percy throwing his pillow at her as a final attack.

Downstairs, they found the source of the yelling emitting from the teenage Lizardians' room. By the time they reached the door, the yells had stopped and all they could hear was soothing talking.

Three of the demigods remained hesitant. Louisa, obviously, wasn't one of them and she barged forward.

It was Alfie who had been yelling. Violet sat with him, her arms around him. She was rocking him like she would a small child, talking to him softly. Damian was talking to Daisy and Jo in hushed tones.

"What's goin' on?" Louisa asked. Violet looked round as Alfie buried his face in her shoulder. Before he had though, Annabeth had seen the fear in his otherwise cheeky eyes.

"Alfie had a nightmare." Violet said simply. Annabeth had a feeling that there was more to it than that. She caught Percy from asking further questions, much to his annoyance. If the mutants were going to tell them something, they could tell them in their own time.

"Then Vi came in." Jo finished, her eyes flicking worriedly to her boyfriend. Ever since he got back… he had clung to his mother like a young toddler. Alfie didn't seem to notice so they tried hard not to point it out. Violet's mothering helped him stay calm as well.

* * *

Alfie didn't seem himself when everyone showed up for breakfast. The demigods spotted some new faces. Either side of Michael were two people who could have been his siblings- a brother and a sister. His brother was an older version of him with a scar running from his chin, across his cheek and to under his eye, but he seemed friendly. Michael's apparent sister, her dark brown hair falling in soft curls to her shoulders. Her blue eyes were warmer than her brothers', yet they were curious as she studied the demigods.

Daisy's father, the one who had called her a 'good medic in training' **(first chapter, forgot to mention his name)**. He properly introduced himself as Finoe. Mother Lizard sat opposite Finoe, near Michael and his siblings. Damian sat on Violet's right while Alfie sat on his mother's left. Violet had to take his fork from him, as he was trying to reach around Jo and poke his cousin with it.

Annabeth noticed everyone at the table had knives except for Alfie. He had perked up a bit since his nightmare last night, but he didn't seem the crazy and childish mutant they had first met.

Say what you like about mutants, but they knew how to fry bacon and eggs. The twins were big fans of the bacon. Alfie was too, judging by the amount of bacon sandwiches he helped himself to.

After breakfast, the demigods sat in the library. Annabeth was intently reading an Ancient Greek translation of a book on mutant history while Leo, Louisa and Percy built a towering book column. The books in this library were countless, shelves reaching up to the high ceiling and lining the entire surface space of all four walls, broken by the door and the grand fireplace with the dark mahogany mantelpiece on the east wall. Around the room were round, square and rectangle tables, with mismatched chairs. In one corner, there was a cluster of brightly coloured bean bags. Annabeth saw a collection of comic and fiction books in that corner.

The book tower collapsed, making the three builders laugh. Annabeth glared at them.

"Sorry, Wise-girl." Percy said apologetically, holding his hands up in innocence. Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"Go and read the comics, guys."

"Comics?" Louisa was suddenly interested. "Where?" Annabeth pointed, not looking up from the text. Mutant history was even more violent and bloodier than human history- even worse than demigod history. "Heh, sweet." Louisa had been successfully distracted.

"Leo, why don't you try and find an Ancient Greek translation on mutant mechanics?" Leo looked around the immense library, giving a low whistle.

"How about no?" Annabeth raised her eyebrows slightly. Percy nudged Leo. "Um, I mean, yes your highness." Leo bowed at the waist, right arm around his stomach and holding his left arm out to the side.

"Thank-you." Annabeth said, silently pleased at the 'your highness' name.

Percy came and sat next to her.

And he tried to distract her from her reading.

This resulted in Annabeth smacking him with the thick leather cover of the book. Percy stuck his bottom lip out as he rubbed at his arm.

"What are you reading?" He asked.

"It's on mutant history."

"Any good?"

"Very violent. Lou would approve if she could be bothered to read it." Annabeth and Percy looked over at Louisa. She hadn't paid them any attention, completely engrossed in a Batman comic. "She's such a child."

"Would you have her any other way?" Percy asked.

"Mm…" Annabeth hummed indecisively. "I don't know…"

The door opened. Leo looked round and saw Violet, Michael and his currently nameless siblings walking in. Violet grinned at him.

"Looking for anything specific?" She asked.

"Annabeth told me to find an Ancient Greek copy on something to do with mutant technology." Violet looked at Michael's sister, who appeared deep in thought.

"Oh, near the comics." Leo's heart thudded. That gave him the chance to sit with Louisa.

"Thanks."

"Wait! Come back!" Violet laughed. "And bring Lou." Leo called to Louisa. She shot him an annoyed look before returning to her comic book. "Lou!" He called again.

"What?"

"Vi wants to talk to us."

"I'm readin'. Leave a memo." Violet held her hand out and Louisa's comic vanished, only to appear in Violet's hand a second later. "Dude!" Louisa protested.

"Want it, come get it." Violet teased childishly. Louisa slouched in the beanbag and folded her arms stubbornly. Violet laughed. "You won't get the comic back unless you come over here and listen to us."

"What if I don't wanna?"

"My comic then." Violet said simply. Louisa pulled a face but got to her feet. Leo waited until she was at his side, but he noticed she was dragging her feet stubbornly. He elbowed her, only to be elbowed back.

"Right, what could be so important that ya had ta take me away from Batman kickin' Two-face's ass?" Violet flicked through the comic before reaching Louisa's page.

"Oh, Batman-"

"No spoilers!" Louisa said, reaching for her comic. Had Violet been a normal human, she would have lost that comic book.

But Violet was faster than Louisa, which left the demigod slightly awed.

"Anyway," Michael cleared his throat pointedly, glaring at Violet who had charmed Louisa's comic into floating five feet above their heads. Percy and Leo were staring up at it in amazement. "I had an idea."

"Better be worth takin' me away from Batman…" Louisa grumbled, folding her arms sulkily. Michael smiled and made to talk again when Louisa cut across. "Who are they?" She asked, nodding at Michael's siblings.

"I'm Michelle." His sister smiled kindly.

"I'm Kunaje." The brother stated simply.

"Normal name, normal name, mutant name. Go figure." Louisa said. Leo rolled his eyes and she glared at him. Leo held his hands up instantly in surrender. "What's ya idea, brainbox?" She asked Michael.

"You four go to school with Alfie, Jo and Daisy."

A look passed between the Poseidon twins. Annabeth and Leo knew that look all too well. And they hated it.

Percy was polite, keeping his thoughts to himself and just nodding. Louisa didn't have the same policies.

"You want us to go ta school?"

"Just a suggestion."

"Are you nuts? School's shit."

"It's a school with mutants, humans and half-mutants in. A bit different from your all human schools."

"It's still a _school_."

"So?"

"I hate school." Percy nodded in agreement. "Percy's been kicked outta, like, hundreds," Michael scoffed. Louisa glowered at him. Violet gave a soft chuckle and Michael's siblings smiled, "'N' I don't like teachers. 'N' there's work 'n' homework. School's way too much effort."

"You sound like Violet." Michael told her.

"That a good thing?" Louisa didn't sound impressed.

"Damn good thing." Violet said. "Should be an award or something."

"Mmm, no. What should be an award would be Louisa's approved, 'cos if ya get that then ya know ya doin' good."

The conversation was broken up by Daisy running into the library.

"Vi, something's up with Alfie!"

"What's he doing?"

"He's just sitting on the floor and staring at the wall." Daisy paused, wringing her hands nervously. Violet moved towards her and rested a reassuring hand on her shoulder. Daisy's nervousness slowly faded and she relaxed. "We can't get him to talk, Vi. It's like he can't hear us." Violet sighed, before looking back at the others.

"Lou, catch." The comic book fell from the sky. Louisa simply held her hand out to the left and the comic book landed on it. "Nice."

"Vi?" Daisy said.

"I'm going, I'm going." Violet left, Daisy hurrying to keep up with her.

"What's up with Alfie?" Annabeth asked Michael and his siblings, placing a bookmark on her page. The three siblings exchanged deciding glances.

"You'll have to get Vi to tell you that one."

"Oh… OK." The demigods shared a quick look before leaving the room, Louisa chucking the comic book next to Annabeth's book.

Alfie was sitting on the floor and staring at the wall with glassy and slightly scared eyes.

"Is he OK?" Leo asked. No-one answered.

Violet carefully pulled Alfie to his feet. He didn't notice, not even when he put him on his bed.

"Alfie?" She said kindly, sitting in front of him and taking his hands in hers. Alfie stared at her blankly. "What's the matter?" Alfie studied her gaze for a few seconds, as if trying to remember who she was.

Then he started talking.

But he wasn't talking in English.

It was clear that Violet wasn't following, but she was good at pretending she was.

Leo knew what Alfie was saying.

"He's speaking Spanish." Violet looked at him, a glimmer of relief in her eyes. "He can speak Spanish right?"

"He can speak, read and write every language naturally, except Mutacolian." Violet said, a hint of pride in her tone.

"What's that?"

"Language of the mutants." Daisy replied.

"Can you translate?" Violet asked Leo.

"I can try." Violet made to get up so Leo could take her seat, but Alfie grabbed her hand in both of his. He said something in a rush, his eyes wide, startled and pleading. "He's asking for you to stay." Violet sat back down and wrapped her arms around her son. Alfie curled up to her and carried on speaking fluently in Spanish. Leo translated as best he could, but Alfie spoke so quickly, he missed some parts.

What Leo did translate didn't make sense to the demigods: "Underwater… both of them are being dragged down… plants… moving plants… sea and bits of plant raining down… She," Alfie faltered and Leo did the same. Alfie shook his head and finished off speaking in a quieter voice, "She was in my arms…" Then Alfie fell silent, closing his eyes and burying his face in his mother's shoulder.

Leo felt uneasy. Everyone's eyes were flicking from him to the mother and son and back again. He felt the need to break the tension. "What was that about?" He asked carefully. Violet looked up at him and mouthed, "I'll explain in a minute."

Five minutes had passed in an almost uncomfortable silence, the time dragging into what felt like hours. Finally, Violet gently lowered Alfie against the pillows and they all saw he was asleep.

Violet waved them all out of the room and closed the door behind them with a soft click.

Leo repeated his question, but then wished he hadn't at the sight of pain flaring over the mutants' expressions. None of them spoke, Jo and Daisy looking at Violet for guidance. Violet's eyes were fixed on the floor as she gathered her thoughts and emotions. Annabeth noticed a war going on in the green-brown depths of Violet's eyes, a war between anger, sadness, guilt and pain. Throughout the eternal war, Violet's expression remained thoughtful. Annabeth realised Violet must have been covering up her feelings for years, bottling them up so no-one would worry. Annabeth recognised Violet's cover-up of emotions as Annabeth often did the same thing.

**So, what do you all think is going on with the mutants? **

**Review please! :D This chapter is nearly seven pages long! Be grateful! :P**


End file.
